Republic of Kentucky
Republic of Kentucky is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and old nation at 253 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Kentucky work diligently to produce Cattle and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Republic of Kentucky to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Republic of Kentucky allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Kentucky believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Kentucky will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Joining Cyber Nations Josh Knight found Cyber Nations while trying to find another MMO to play. He is currently trying to become even more powerful... ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!!!. He is now Manager of External Affairs in the Open Source Alliance and also a member of the Commonsense Council, which makes decisions on matters concerning OSA. National Victory Day Febuary 25th is now National Victory Day. On this day, the Republic's courageous soldiers routed the Krimzen's Empires forces, and reduced him to dust. Henceforth, on National Victory Day, all citizens will receive the day off from work, and have an extra 100$ paid to him or her on that day. Open Source Day Febuary 25th is also Open Source Day. This is to give thanks to the Open Sourcers who aided the Republic in the time of crisis. Economy of the Republic Like the preceeding empire before it, the Republic sits on a large deposit of Marble. This allows many citizens to work in Marble mines deep below the surface. These workers are paid very high wages, mainly due to the dangerous conditions in which they work, but also because of the Republic's high taxes. There are also many cattle in the region, allowing those physically unable to work in the mines the opportunity to work as farmers. These farmers are paid slighty less than the mine workers, but their job's are much less dangerous. The capital of Lexington is a amazing cultural town, bringing together farmers, rough and tough miners, and sports fanatics from around the region to celebrate the rich culture of the Republic. History of the Republic The Republic was founded in 1669, after breaking free of the oppressive Empire, and it's leader Darth Tater. The bloody war had left many of the Republic's men dead on the battlefield, so it was many years before the Republic could become prosperous. But once it did, it became a force. It has engaged in only one war, against a rouge nation who attacked the Republic unprovoked. He was swiftly defeated with the help of the Republic's allies. Now the Republic is in a time of great peace, and is growing rapidly. Lexington currently has 54,000 people and is growing. Sports of the Republic The Republic's sports fans are some of the most supportive fans in the world. The Republic's national sport is Basketball, but Baseball and Football are played as well. Hockey is a sport that some of the miners enjoy. Of course, most other sports are welcomed as well. In 2016, Lexington is set to host the Final 4 and Elite 8 tournaments for the NCAA. Soccer is banned in the Republic, as it is considered to weaken the population. Sport's teams of the Republic College Basketball- The local team is the Kentucky Wildcats. They are the all time winningest program in history, and have won many NCAA titles. Recently, the team has fallen under hard times under the non-leadership of Billy Gillespe. Thankfully, Gillespe has been fired for being overly negative to his players. The Big Blue Nation is once again great under the tenure of John Calipari, the most decorated coach in it's history. It's faboulous trio of John Wall, Demarcous Cousins, and Patrick Patterson have led the Wildcats to a 33-2 record, with it's only two losses to the midget team of South Carolina, and the pot head team of Tennessee. The Wildcats are currently in the NCAA Sweet 16. College Football- The college football team is also named the Kentucky Wildcats. The Wildcats have historically been terrible, but under the leadership of Rich Brooks, and the trio of Andre Woodson, Keenan Burton, and Randall Cobb have earned respectibility in the tough SEC conference. Rich Brooks has recently retired, and the program will now be headed by Joker Phillips. Baseball- The baseball team is a group of all-americans from around the country who have come together and dominated the NLB, winning 4 titles in a row. Basketball- The Kentucky Bisons are a newly formed ABA team. With a collection of former area high school stars, the Bisons won the ABA title in thier first year. The Bisons players and fans are known as some of the most energetic in the region. Federal Stimulus Package On Thursday, March 25, Josh Knight signed the Federal Stuimulus Package into law. This package grants developing nations 60,000 US dollars and 60 soldiers to help them start in the world. This package is expected to cause good relations with these developing nations, and secure future allies and also avoid future wars. On April 3, the Stimulus Package was canceled due to funding limitations. The government admitted to underestimating how many impoverished nations actually resided in the world at that time. 7 nations took this aid package, and have expressed thier eternal gratitude towards the mighty Republic. 69 Day On Tuesday, April 8, the Republic celebrated its 69th day of independence. Strangly on this day orders for the tape " Nations Gone Wild" skyrocketed. After a long investigation, it was discovered this tape was circulating and killing its victims. Just like Pooty Tang. Animal of the Republic The national animal of the republic is the Penguin. Oddly enough, there are no actual penguin's in the republic, only a massive collection of stuffed reproductions referred to collectivly as "the god-penguin tux." A popular pastime of workers is to smuggle crack in these stuffed animals, so they are currently outlawed outside of the home.